A Night At Her Grave
by shred01
Summary: Spike visits Buffy's grave on night and has a visit of his own. This sets after season 5's The Gift.


Spike trudged through the cemetery with his leather duster flapping against his ankle. It was a moonless night and there wasn't a source of light to light up his way but it did not matter. He was a vampire after all. He could see very well in the dark and this was not the first time he has been here. He has been coming here for the last three weeks. He knew the way as well as he knew his name.  
  
He turned to his right and timely skipped over a tombstone. He tighten his grip around the single stem rose he held in his left hand, afraid he would drop it but immediately loosen his grip a little so that he wouldn't break it.  
  
He walked another few more steps and stopped in front of a simple gray tombstone. He smiled softly at the sight of it and knelt down. He kissed his fingers and touched the stone. His fingers traced the inscription before dropping them to his side.  
  
SPIKE: Got you something today, love. I know it's not your favorite but I don't know which is your favorite so I got you this instead.  
  
He placed the rose at the foot of the stone and stood up.  
  
SPIKE: Hope you like it.  
  
A breeze whipped through the cemetery causing the temperature to drop a few degrees. Spike looked around, puzzled. Something was not right. The breeze felt sudden and cold. Very cold. Usually the cold would not affect him but this time it did. It chilled him to the bone. It was as if someone blasted the air-conditioner without warning.  
  
But what puzzled him the most was that the cold felt unnatural. Like he was in the presence of.  
  
BUFFY: You aren't going to get over me any time soon, are you?  
  
. a ghost.  
  
Buffy came up beside him and stared at her tombstone. His right arm, where Buffy was standing, became numb with cold. Spike looked at her. He wasn't surprise. He hoped and wished every time he came here that he would be able to see her one last time. He didn't care in what form; all he wanted to do was to see her one last time.  
  
Buffy was in the clothes she died in and she looked the same as he remembered. She wasn't translucent or ghost-looking or floating in air. She looked normal. Alive.  
  
SPIKE: No can do, pet. It's hard to get over someone you love with all your heart.  
  
Buffy smiled sadly.  
  
BUFFY: You are right there.  
  
Spike looked away. He knew she was not talking about him but about a certain vampire with a soul.  
  
BUFFY: Thank you.  
  
SPIKE: For what?  
  
BUFFY: The rose. And for taking care of Dawn and my friends.  
  
SPIKE: Just doing what you wanted.  
  
BUFFY: Just promise me you will not let anyone I love be in the ground like me.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy, you know I love you right?  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
SPIKE: Then you also know that I would do anything you ask.  
  
Buffy chuckled.  
  
BUFFY: Does that mean yes you would take care of them?  
  
SPIKE: Doesn't it?  
  
They fell silent as they stared at the gravestone. Spike faced the fallen slayer and cocked his head.  
  
SPIKE: So what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course.  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not sure. I'm suppose to be somewhere but I'm not sure I'm there yet.  
  
SPIKE: Where are you suppose to be?  
  
BUFFY: I'm trying to figure that out myself too. But I know I'm close. I can feel it.  
  
SPIKE: Do you think it's a good place?  
  
BUFFY: I hope so.  
  
For the first time since she appeared, she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with fear.  
  
BUFFY: I'm scared, Spike. What if I don't find.?  
  
SPIKE: Peace?  
  
BUFFY: Peace.  
  
SPIKE: Don't worry, pet, you'll find it.  
  
BUFFY: What if I don't?  
  
SPIKE: Then come back to me.  
  
Buffy smiled. Then she tilted her head as if she was listening to something only she can hear.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: I need to go.  
  
SPIKE: So soon? But you just got here.  
  
BUFFY: I need to go.  
  
SPIKE: Will you come back to me?  
  
She looked down.  
  
BUFFY: Move on, Spike. For me.  
  
SPIKE: I'll try. (laughs) I can't promise you anything.  
  
She didn't answer. She slipped her hands into his and gave him squeeze. Spike frowned. He didn't know she could touch him.  
  
BUFFY: So everything's ok, right?  
  
SPIKE: Yes, love. Everything's ok.  
  
BUFFY: I can rest now.  
  
Spike dropped her hand and ran his hand through his blond hair.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy.  
  
Buffy touched his cheek, silencing him. Chills spread across his face.  
  
BUFFY: Just let me rest now. Spike. Can I rest?  
  
Tears ran down Spike's cheek as he looked at the beautiful being in front of him. He couldn't believe he was going to lose her.  
  
SPIKE: Sure pet. You can.  
  
Buffy leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. For the first time since she jumped that tower, he felt something he did not feel, warmth. Spike closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her lips. Buffy pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
BUFFY: (whispers) You are magnificent.  
  
Spike opened his eyes to reply but she was gone. He whirled around scanning the cemetery but Buffy was no where in sight. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans and faced her grave. The red rose he placed on the ground was gone.  
  
He turned and walked towards the exit, feeling a little happier. He was glad he saw her one last time and he was very glad he was able kiss her goodbye. He almost felt like he could move on.  
  
Almost. 


End file.
